The Secret Life of Flowers
by TsukiSei
Summary: Flowers are just a decoration for some, but for others, they take on a whole new meaning. A couple of drabbles about Severus and his favorite flowers.
1. Lily of the Valley

AN: I've been mulling over Severus' death, trying to find a way to justify it in my mind, when this idea popped up. I hope you like it! The first sentence of this is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, from the chapter The Elder Wand. Therefore it belongs to Ms. Rowling and not me. Just to be clear. This is like Severus' version of the in-between version of King's Cross.

"The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more." He heard their footsteps across the rotted floorboards, and his chest heaved up with the force of his intake. Everything seemed to slow as he lay paralyzed in the darkness. Dawn began to break and as the light poured through the cracks in the walls the dust motes began to dance above him. His eyes grew heavy as the dust motes started to take form. When the figure's outline solidified, the morning sun flared and all he saw was the bright light of new day.

When the sun's light dimmed and he could see again, Severus noticed that he was sitting on a swing at the playground near Spinner's End, the place where he and Lily had first met. Chains rattled next to him and he had to wonder if this was going to be anything like Dickens' Christmas Carol. It wasn't Marley who had started to swing beside him though, it was Lily. She didn't look like the girl that he had a glimpse of at their graduation; she was older with the glow of motherhood around her. Her wedding ring flashed in the sun. Their eyes met and they both started to talk.

"Sev – "

"Lily – "

Pausing, Lily started again. "Sev, I'm sorry for being such a rotten friend. I was to see what you were going through. After I died I've kept an eye on you, and I've seen everything you've been put through, everything you've done for my son." Tears welled up in her eyes at the memories of what he'd endured in her name. "I'm so sorry, Sev. I should've been there for you."

Severus remained silent, listening to the voice he thought he'd never hear again. "We have enough time to talk about that later I think. I'm glad I'm able to see you again, Lily. I – I wasn't sure I'd be able to see you in the end." Now her tears ran down her cheeks. Letting a laugh burst out, she started to swing faster.

"Let's see who can jump the highest, like we used to, Severus! I bet you still can't beat me!" Severus gave her a boyish grin that she hadn't thought to see on this older man, and he began to quickly catch up to her. They were laughing together, pumping their legs furiously when Lily stretched out her hand for his. "On the count of three, Sev! Ready? One, two, and three!"

They both yelled and heaved themselves into the air, into the sunlight, and everything was engulfed in the warm light. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel Lily's hand in his. He could hear voices all around him, welcoming him. And when he heard James' voice, and felt his hand clasp his shoulder, Severus couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. Apothecary's Rose

AN: I've been mulling over Severus' death, trying to find a way to justify it in my mind, when this idea popped up. I hope you like it! The first sentence of this is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, from the chapter The Elder Wand. Therefore it belongs to Ms. Rowling and not me. Just to be clear. This is like Severus' version of the in-between version of King's Cross. ****This chapter has the same beginning as the first chapter up to a certain point, the romantic in me wouldn't let Severus go without another chance.**** Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

"The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more." He heard their footsteps across the rotted floorboards, and his chest heaved up with the force of his intake. Everything seemed to slow as he lay paralyzed in the darkness. Dawn began to break and as the light poured through the cracks in the walls the dust motes began to dance above him. His eyes grew heavy as the dust motes started to take form. When the figure's outline solidified, the morning sun flared and all he saw was the bright light of new day.

When the sun's light dimmed and he could see again, Severus noticed that he was sitting on a swing at the playground near Spinner's End; The place where he and Lily had first met. Chains rattled next to him and he had to wonder if this was going to be anything like Dickens' Christmas Carol. It wasn't Marley who had started to swing beside him though, it was Lily. She didn't look like the girl that he had a glimpse of at their graduation; she was older with the glow of motherhood around her. Her wedding ring flashed in the sun. Their eyes met and they both started to talk.

"Sev – "

"Lily – "

Pausing, Lily started again. "Sev, I'm sorry for being such a rotten friend. I was to see what you were going through. After I died I've kept an eye on you, and I've seen everything you've been put through, everything you've done for my son." Tears welled up in her eyes at the memories of what he'd endured in her name. "I'm so sorry Sev. I should've been there for you."

Severus remained silent, listening to the voice he thought he'd never hear again. "We have enough time to talk about that later I think. I'm glad I'm able to see you again Lily. I – I wasn't sure I'd be able to see you in the end." She leaned over and hugged him, pressing the chains between them.

"You're right Sev, we have all the time we need to talk. There's someone else who's been waiting for you, you know." Startled, Severus looked around the playground. A woman sat on top of the jungle – gym swinging her legs back and forth. He'd been so focused on Lily that he hadn't noticed anyone else. Lily spoke lowly, her head bent towards his. "Her name is Rose Minette; she died during the first war. A few weeks after James and I died she found us and we've become friends. I think you'll like her. Go say hello." She smiled and shoved his shoulder.

He stood and nervously straightened his clothes before walking over to her. He stopped when he reached her and had to look up to see her face. Her hair was long and blonde with a hint of a wave at the bottom. Her eyes could match the color of the sky with flecks of green. She smiled at him with slightly crooked teeth and Severus felt his chest heat up.

"Hello Severus. It's nice to finally meet you." She said it so simply that he couldn't find it in himself to doubt her.

"Hello… Rose." He liked the way his mouth formed her name. She moved to jump down from the bars and he instinctively reached up to help her down. Her hands braced on his arms and when he felt her weight bear down on him, the sunlight she had been blocking blinded him. He felt her arms move around his shoulders and in the warm light, he smiled.


End file.
